Love Returns
by RoxyPro-2008
Summary: Damon Salvatore lives on his own. After some years, he starts out to find Stefan. When he sees Elena, he experiences a feeling he hasn't felt in a long, long time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so take it easy on me please :) I can't wait till the next series comes out, but for now I need to keep myself busy. Please review if you can!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Vampire Diaries: Chapter 1

Damon sat in the top corner seat of the lecture hall. His blue eyes stared uninterestedly at the lecturer and his fingers tapped rhythmically on his notebook.

Damon had lately turned his class notebook into a journal in which he wrote his daily activities and other personal things. It was his way of relieving himself of the past, since he had no one to talk to. He himself thought it was a petty past time, but nonetheless, he continued to write in it.

"Hey, would you quit it?"

Damon turned his head towards the voice, his one eyebrow raised and his lips quirked up to one side. "Quit what?"

"The tapping on your notebook.''

Damon rolled his eyes and turned away from the young student who had already turned his attention back to the lecturer. Instead, he opened his journal and began to write.

_Law school is a complete joke. What the hell was I thinking? As if a vampire has any consideration for the law. Maybe I just came here for the food. The food here is really good. _

Damon looked up from his notebook and eyed some of the student's necks in front of him. _Delicious._ He continued to write.

_It does pay off though, I suppose, knowing law. Then again, humans have no intention of keeping the law. All humans are selfish and just want self-gain. They are all greedy and each wants his own power. Vampires aren't much different though. That's all Katherine wanted. She wanted power over me and Stefan, and that's what she got. One thing I've learned from law school, though, over these 4 years of studying, is that power and greed doesn't get you very far. Most people like that end up dead. If Katherine hadn't insisted on staying with us for so long, she could have survived. Yet, she insisted on staying an extra month with Stefan and I, just to squeeze some more satisfaction out of us for herself. Father would never have caught her then. I think it's time for me to move on now from law and this town. It's becoming extremely dull, and there are less and less low-lifers for me to feed on. The ones left are druggies. It's bad enough craving blood, never mind craving the drugs in the blood. I was stoned from the last druggie I tried. _

Damon packed his notebook and pen away in his bag and slung is over his shoulder and proceeded to shuffle his way through the seats of the lecture hall, oblivious to all the annoyed looks he received.

He left the law building and made his way toward the town bar. He was intent on finding a good meal for himself before he left town.

Damon pulled up the collar of his leather jacket and tugged the end of his sleeves. It had suddenly grown quite cold outside as dark clouds covered the sun.

He entered the small pub and grill and made his way to the bar. "Scotch, please." He sat down on the tall bar stool and proceeded to down the glass.

He looked around, observing the people of the bar. His eyes rested on a tall, young blond girl. Her long legs were accentuated by the short mini skirt she wore.

Damon watched her a few more minutes; his eyes scanning every inch of her body. He knew that she was a sad, down and out, just by the way that she was. The way she dressed suggested that she was shallow and cheap. Her eyes were red and irritated, probably because she had been crying, Damon had noticed. Before deciding to cut to the chase, he grabbed another glass of scotch and then walked towards the girl.

He knew that she had noticed him by the way her eyes quickly diverted as she saw him walking towards her. She pulled out a small mirror from her handbag and looked at herself. On seeing her reflection, she started putting powder on her face, trying to mask embarrassment.

"No need for that." Damon smiled charmingly as he sat down next to her at the table. "I'm Damon. You don't have to hide what you're feeling. What's wrong?"

The girl looked at him sadly, "Hi, it's Emma. Just having a crazy time. But thanks for asking. I need to go now." She stood up and was about to pick up her things when Damon caught her lightly by the wrist.

"Wait; let me buy you another drink. You look as if you could do with a friend. You probably don't have very many in this state." He stated with as much feeling as he could manage.

The blond looked offended, but she sat down again anyway, "Yeah, I guess a friend would be nice. I don't have any."

"And your family?" Damon asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"Uh, my parents got divorced when I was young. After that, my family split up entirely. I've lost all contact." Emma looked distant for a second, and then turned her attention back to Damon.

"That's what FaceBook is for nowadays." Damon grinned, and then dropped it when he noticed there was no reaction. "So do you live on your own?"

"Well, I was living with my boyfriend, but he just left me, so as you can see, I'm in a state. Now I have to find a place to stay, I guess."

"You could come over to my place and then we could use my telephone there and find out a few places you could stay?" Damon looked at her hesitant expression as he downed another glass of alcohol.

"That'd be great, thank you. I don't really have any other choice. If I can trust you?" Emma pierced through him with her eyes, as she tried to read him.

"Of course you can." Damon smirked, ignoring her stare, and stood up. "Shall we?"

Damon paid for their drinks and then, with Emma, made his way to the door.

"No one leaves this bar." A large, menacing looking man blocked the door's entrance; his arms crossed.

Damon chuckled slightly, "Why?"

"Because I said so." Damon could see that the man was trying to compel him by the way his pupils dilated.

Damon pushed Emma behind him, "You're a vampire?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The man lunged at Damon, throwing him into the wall. Damon was up in a flash and holding the man by the neck and using his other hand to twist the man's arm violently.

The man winced under the hold, trying to speak but his throat was held too tight for air to pass through.

Damon put his mouth at the man's ear, "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." He let the man go, giving him one last shove.

The man quickly composed himself, "You are not part of our group then."

"Group?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Damon, can we go?" Emma asked; tears streaming down her face. "Please, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere, missy." said the man, grabbing her by the wrist as he compelled her. "Keith, round up the others!

The man turned around and shut the door to the bar. Damon saw the man, Keith, who was shouting orders to other men and women who must have been vampires.

Suddenly there was chaos.

The bar was filled with screams of terror and pain as vampires attacked the innocent people in the building. Vampires were jumping over tables and chairs, grabbing the legs of screaming people and ripping into their necks with their fangs.

Damon even saw vampires sharing the same human; one at each side of the neck.

The leader of the vampires let go of Emma and shoved her towards Damon, "She's yours. Enjoy." The man laughed maniacally and bit into a man who was banging against the pub's door trying to escape.

Damon watched the event take place; his eyes wide and in surprise. The smell of blood was seeping its way into his nostrils as more and more people were being drained of blood.

He looked towards Emma who was standing in the same place she was left; her eyes staring vacantly.

As hunger consumed him, he bit into the blond girl standing before him. He drank from her until she collapsed onto the floor, completely drained of her own blood.

Damon looked around the bar in disgust as vampires were still wrecking the bar in their lust for blood. He opened the bar door and left immediately.

Shortly after arriving home, he began pulling clothes out of his cupboard and throwing them into a bag and then swung it over his shoulder. Standing outside, he took one last look at his home.

"Goodbye." He muttered, and then rolled his eyes at his own sentimentality, before he sped off through the forest.

Damon stood in front of a large, wooden door. Its door handle was one of those rings which you use to knock with and then push to open the door. He craned his neck upwards and looked at the large leaded windows, taking in the building's solemn presence.

"This place looks like death itself." Damon mumbled while rolling his eyes. He curled his fingers into a fist and knocked on the door, then stood backed and plastered a smirk on his face, waiting for the door to be answered.

A shuffling could be heard behind the door and then it creaked open.  
"Jesus!"

"Not quite, Zach. I don't think He looked much like me." Said Damon, highly amused, as the man in front of him stood in shock.

"You can't come in, Damon."

Damon chuckled, "It doesn't work like that, Zach, because this house rightfully belongs to me." He pushed his way past Zach and stood in the hallway of the house; his hands in his front pockets. "This place hasn't changed. Still looks as kitschy as it ever did."

Zach kept his distance from the vampire, "What are you doing here, Damon?"

Damon turned his head and looked the man straight in the eye. "What I'm doing here is not significant. Where's Stefan?"

"He's not here."

"Then where **is **he, **Zach**?" Damon asked again; annoyance and impatience seeping from his voice.

Zach's eyes betrayed his fear. "I don't know. Stefan hasn't set foot in this house since the both of you were turned."

In a flash, Damon's hand was at Zach's throat. "Don't give me that. I know Stefan is here. Just tell me where he is and I will spare your pathetic little life."

Zach spoke with the little amount of breath that was in him. "He's in town." He coughed and spluttered as Damon let him go. "He's going to school there."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Stefan?" Damon laughed, "Is going to school?"

"Unlike you, Stefan actually wants to be a normal human being." Zach replied bravely while rubbing his neck.

Damon snorted, "That's just it, Zach. He's not a human being. He's a vampire, so trying to be one is not going to help him or the kids at school."

"Cut the crap, Damon. As if you care for those kids at school. What do you want with Stefan?" Zach said sharply, not caring for Damon's know-it-all attitude.

"I just wanted to see him again. Do you have a problem with that? I did promise him a life of misery, didn't I?" Damon flashed a grin towards Zach's horrified face before leaving the house and shutting the door.


End file.
